


Furihata's Another World

by kiyu99



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akafuri Day 2019, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Ini bukan Alice in Wonderland





	Furihata's Another World

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AKAFURI DAY MINNA
> 
> Tolong maafkan cerita yang tidak nyambung ini.
> 
> Yang terhormat, Rara-san, maaf lama jadinya dan malah seperti ini
> 
> ANGST KAN

**Furihata’s Another World:**

Sore itu ia berjalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya setelah selesai dari kegiatan klub sekolah.

Tidak ada hal yang spesial kala itu—seperti biasa ia bersenandung di sepanjang perjalanan, menyapa bibi dan paman pedagang yang mengenalinya, tersenyum ramah pada adik-adik kecil yang melambai padanya sembari bermain di taman yang ia lewati.

Semua seperti biasa hingga pada saat ia menyebrang—

Cairan merah kental membasahi aspal, teriakan orang-orang disekitar merekah memekikkan telinga, dan rintikan air perlahan-lahan jatuh dari langin turun ke membasahi bumi.

“TOMAT-TOMATKUUU!”

**This Ain’t Alice in Wonderland!**

Namanya Furihata Kouki; anaknya bersahaja, murah senyum dan baik hati. Hanya saja ia sedikit ceroboh dan sangat polos.

“O --ngun, Lice--”

“Hngg, bentar dulu, mak, 5 menit lagi, ok?”

“Aku bukan mamakmu, Alice.”

Furihata langsung terbangun terkejut mendengar suara berat bukan suara ibunya. “Apa? Apa?”

“Huh, akhirnya bangun juga.”

“E-eh? Si-siapa?” ia terduduk seraya mengucek-kucek matanya. Nyawanya belum terkumpul semua.

“Panggil saja aku Cheseire Cat, Alice.”

Bingung, Furihata menatap orang aneh di depannya. Ia memilik telinga kucing dengan surai merah menyala hampir menyilaukan mata. Ia tergugup sembari membalas, “Che-chesei..re?? Bukan Cheshire? Dan namaku Furihata bukan Alice...”

“Perkataanku absolut. Kau berani mengkritikku?”

“Hiiii maaf aku-aku tidak bermaksud—“

“Sudah cukup, tak usah banyak omong, ikut aku.” Ia pun menggendong Furihata seperti karung beras dan berjalan dengan entengnya.

“Eh eh aku mau dibawa kemana? Tolong turunkan aku!” rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Mengapa ini terjadi padanya? Padahal tadi ia— tadi apa? Seingatnya ia hendak pulang ke rumah lalu saat menyebrang ia ditabrak…

Sepeda!

Bentar, mungkin hanya mimpi. Mungkin ia pingsan setelah ditabrak sepeda dan sekarang berbaring konyol di kamarnya. Ya pasti ini mimpi, karena tidak mungkin ada manusia setengah kucing yang tiba-tiba datang lalu menggendongnya dan juga mengapa ia memakai pakaian perempuan? Lalu manusia setengah kucing itu memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Alice… Alice? Sepertinya ia pernah membaca cerita yang protagonisnya bernama Alice lalu nama manusia setengah kucing itu Cheseire Cat. Loh, bukannya Cheshire ya? Yang kayak di Alice in Wonder— Furihata membulatkan matanya.

“ALICE IN WONDERLAND?”

“Berisik.”

“Apa aku masuk ke cerita? Oh iya ini kan hanya mi—“

“Ini bukan mimpi.”

“Bo-bohong!”

“Aku tak pernah bohong dan perkataanku absolut.”

“Huhh quote itu lagi... kayak pernah dengar.”

“Dari Akashi Seijuro. Apa kau lupa? Beraninya kau melupakan namaku.”

“Tu-tunggu! Aku semakin bingung! Kamu Akashi? Akashi yang itu? Dan tolong turunkan aku…”

“Kepalamu terbentur? Gini saja sudah bingung.”

“Tolong ya siapapun pasti akan bingung dengan semua yang aku alami saat ini!”

“Kamu berani membentakku?”

“Hiiii maaf! Habisnya kamu ngeselin—kayakorangitu.”

“Apa? Coba ulangi lagi perkataanmu.”

“Hngg, ti-tidak mau…”

Manusiasetengah kucing yang mengaku sebagai Akashi Seijuro itu menghela napas, “Apa perlu aku jelaskan?”

Mengangguk lemas, Furihata mencengkram pakaian belakang Akashi, “Tolong jelaskan. Dan tolong turunkan aku…”

Menghelanapas sekali lagi, Kucing!Akashi mulai menjelaskan, “Kau dipanggil ke dunia ini untuk menjadi Alice. Tugasmu adalah menyadarkan Kaisar Tiran Akashi Seijuro—“

“Loh bukannya kamu Akashi?”

“Iya tapi aku adalah sisi lain Akashi—Oreshi. Dan jangan potong ucapanku.”

“Maafkan hamba, Tuan Maha Raja. Mohon dilanjutkan.” Keluar bakat sarkas terpendam Furihata karena sudah mulai lelah dengan semua ini.

Oreshi mendengus geli, “Adakah hal yang belum aku ketahui tentang dirimu, Alice?” gumamnya, lalu melanjutkan, “Tugasmu menyadarkan Bokushi—sisi tiran Akashi Seijuro agar kembali ke jalan yang benar.”

“Apa kamu kira aku Naruto, si tukang ceramah itu?”

Oreshimengabaikan perkataan Furihata, “Setelah kau berhasil menyadarkannya (mungkin) kau bisa kembali ke dunia asalmu.”

“Mungkin? Aku tadi mendengarmu mengatakan mungkin??”

“—Jadi aku akan membawamu langsung ke istana—“

“TUNGGU SEBENTAR!”

“Tidak ada waktu lagi.”

“E-eeh? Tunggu! Aku merasa bukan seperti ini jalan cerita Alice? Ya masa langsung ke istana? Mana Mad Hatter? Mana karakter lain?”

“Itu semua tidak penting karena Alice Alice yang terdahulu sudah melewati plot seperti itu berulang kali dan gagal. Lagian tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengulang mulai dari cerita originalnya.”

Merasa ada yang janggal dengan suara Oreshi saat mengatakan 'tak ada lagi waktu', Furihata merasa cemas, “A-apa maksudmu? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu jika kita kehabisan waktu?”

Oreshi hanya diam seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya ke istana.

Furihata pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, pintanya untuk diturunkan saja tidak digubris.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Istana, Oreshi menurunkan Furihata. “Sampai sini saja… sepertinya.”

“Apanya? A-Akashi-san?” Furihata melihat Oreshi yang perlahan-lahan menghilang menjadi transparan.

“A-apa yang terjadi?”

“Maaf, ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku…” Oreshi pun menghilang tanpa jejak dan disaat bersamaan prajurit dari dalam istana keluar dan langsung menangkap Furihata.

“To-tolong tunggu sebentar! Akashi-san! Akashi-saaan!” Para prajurit menyeret Furihata hingga ia dibawa kehadapan Kaisar Tiran Akashi Seijuro.

Furihata bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar sesaat matanya jatuh pada sosok itu—penuh kuasa.

“Apa tidak bosan Cheseire membawa makhluk dari dunia lain berulang kali yang selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan? Sungguh menggelikan.

Potong lehernya.”

 

“Bolehkah… bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu?” ucapnya sebelum bilah pedang menyentuh lehernya.

KaisarTiran Akashi Seijuro menaikan satu alisnya seraya mengisyaratkan penghentian sejenak. “Kata-kata terakhir? Baiklah aku akan kabulkan.”

Furihatamenarik napas dalam. “Bi… bisakah aku ganti baju? Mati dengan pakaian wanita seperti ini rasanya kurang pantas…”

“Memangnya hal seperti itu akan kukabulkan? Potong lehernya!”

“TIDAAAK—“

“Kou… Kouki?”

“—JANGAN POTONG LEHER HAMBA TUAN MAHA RAJA AKASHI SEIJURO!”

“Okay…? Apa aku diaana se-ekstrim itu, Kouki?” Ia mendengus geli dengan igauan kekasihnya.

“S-Sei?”

“Iya, sayang? Kali ini kamu ke dunia mana lagi?”

“Ughhh Seii jangan mengejekku… itu... dunianya masih sama…” cemberutnya.

Akashi tertawa lepas sembari mengacak-acak surai coklat lembut milik Koukinya. “Yaa setelah pingsan ditabrak sepeda bibi penjual tomat, aku jadi penasaran 'isekai' mana lagi yang kamu kunjungi kali ini.”

“Ali..”

“Ali?”

“Alice ini Wonderland! Kan kamu sudah tau!”

Terkikik, Akashi mengecup keningnya tanda maaf, “Tidak berhasil lagi? Bad end apa yang terjadi, eh?”

“…aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!” Furihata membenamkan wajahnya pada selimut.

“Oke, oke.” Kali ini Akashi mengecup pucuk rambutnya. “Ah, omong-omong kamu tertidur selama 2 hari, Kouki. Dan tugasmu belum selesai. Aku akan membawamu kembali. Jadi tunggu ya karena ritual pemanggilan butuh energi yang besar.”

Akashi melihat Furihata terlelap lagi. Ia menghela napas berat. “Aku masih terlalu cepat memanggilnya hingga ia lupa telah ku panggil berulang kali.”

“Maaf, Kouki, aku selalu merepotkanmu.”

Furihataadalah orang yang terpilih. Akashi adalah kontraktornya.

Dunia paralel. Dimana kehidupannya berbeda-beda namun dengan jiwa yang sama.

Ia dikutuk akan selalu mendapat akhir yang menyedihkan di setiap kehidupannya. Kutukan itu berasal dari mereka yang telah ia aniaya.

Ia berasal dari dunia dimana sihir dapat digunakan. Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki ia dapat melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi untuk mencari celah agar disemua kehidupannya mendapat akhir yang indah dengan memperbaiki semua hal jahat yang ia lakukan.

Lalu di dunia ini ia menemukan Furihata Kouki yang ia percaya dapat memulihkan dan membenarkan hidupnya di semua dunia paralel.

Ia mengontrak Furihata Kouki dan telah berhasil memperbaiki kehidupannya di beberapa dunia.

Namun kali ini sungguh sulit.

Karena dua Akashi dengan tubuh terpisah.

Namun apapun itu, Furihata Kouki pasti dapat menyelamatkan dirinya.

Karena Kouki memberinya kebahagiaan.

Selamat tidur.

Dan

Sampai jumpa di dunia berikutnya.


End file.
